Dilemma
by kalijahrulez
Summary: Really short one-shot about Elijah's thoughts on Katherine being human again. Should he stay by his brother's side as he promised he would, or go to the woman he loves?


It is a Saturday when he learns of her transformation into a human, and for the first time since he let her go, his heart is filled with hope. He believed Elena Gilbert when she said that his Katerina was gone and was never coming back, but he never imagined that this would happen. He never thought that one day Katerina would be forced to resurface. As the cure to vampirism was shoved down her throat, Katherine Pierce fell into an eternal sleep and Katerina Petrova awoke from her deep slumber. He only prays that no one will be so foolish as to reawaken the monster that is Katherine Pierce by allowing her to once again become a creature of the night.

Right now he is faced with a moral dilemma. Should he stay in New Orleans with his brother as he promised, or go to the woman he loves and help her through this tough time? He can only imagine how she must feel right now. The trail of pain and misery she has left behind her in the last five-hundred years all suddenly catching up to her. A flood of emotions hitting her all at once. She might have never fully flipped the switch, but she had built up walls around what little heart she had left and guarded those walls with everything she had, but now those walls are going to fall and he isn't sure she will survive that.

He thinks that being human will both be the best and worst thing for her. On one hand, Katerina Petrova will finally be able to break through the darkness and reclaim her life, but on the other hand, Katherine Pierce has made many enemies. There are many people who will take advantage of her new-found humanity and human weaknesses. She is vulnerable now, and for her enemies, that means revenge. Elijah feels his heart go cold as he thinks about what may happen now. Does Katerina even have a chance? Will she have to suffer the consequences of Katherine's actions? Katerina is not the guilty one. She is innocent in all of this. Katherine is the monster, but now the facade is dead.

He hopes desperately that the gang back in Mystic Falls will realize that while they share a body, Katerina is not Katherine. Katerina was kind, caring, loving, innocent, and honest, while Katherine was vindictive, evil, monstrous, manipulative, and deceitful. They are polar opposites. At least, he hopes they are. He has no idea how the last five-hundred years are going to effect Katerina. Will she be too broken and hurt to let herself be the same girl she was all those years ago? What if Katerina decides it's just all too much and she doesn't want to deal with it? Katherine was a master at keeping her emotions under control and not letting the world see her weaknesses, but Katerina is much different. Katerina is honest and open with her feelings.

He feels tears threatening to spill as he thinks about what the last five-hundred years might do to his precious Katerina. He could accept that Katherine was merely the shell of the girl he knew and loved, but he can't bare the thought of Katerina becoming that same person because of the mistakes she made as a vampire. He can't bare the thought of Katherine's darkness once again putting out Katerina's light. He knows he needs to be with her, to help her and pull her back from the edge if it does become too much for her, but what if she only lets him down again? What if he tries his best and it isn't good enough? Katerina was never meant to become a vampire, and it might just be too hard for her to get past all that has happened since that fatal night in 1492.

He has made a home here in New Orleans, alongside his brother, and he will remain loyal to his family. He has swore to remain by his brother's side while he goes on this new journey, which Elijah prays will lead to his brother's redemption. He made his decision about Katerina, and until now he has planned to stick with it. It's amazing how much has changed since he woke up this morning. He hears his brother calling for him, no doubt to ask about Katerina. He knows his brother probably won't bother with going after her after his last hybrid army turned against him, but he can't be sure. Either way, right now he has a very big decision to make. Should he stay or should he go?

**So, this was just a really short one-shot about Elijah's thoughts on Katherine becoming human again. I didn't write whether or not he will go after her, because I don't want it to be too different from the show, but because we don't know if anything more will happen between them yet, I left it at that. Please review. (:**


End file.
